Breaking Traditions
by LunarKitti
Summary: Deuce and Cleo had a girl! Sixteen years later, in high school, Viperine de Nile-Gorgon is attempting to navigate the horrors of high school, and bloodlust, all in one fell swoop. May contain blood and gore.(quoted words in italics are teleipathic communications)
1. Never To Hold (viperine)

Does anyone understand my pain? A pain with an unachiveable cure. Unachiveable through my standerds.

If your beloved held this cure and was so willing to give it to you, even with the price being so drastic would you take up their offer? Watching your beloved thrash and writhe in agony to get a quick fix for yourself? I would hope not.

**chapter 1**

"Now what?" The teacher snaps at me. Is it really my fault for being flipped out of my desk?

_"Why is Toralei such a bitch?"_

_"Don't know, don't care."_

_"Your a real help, Clawdeen."_

"Nothing." I say as I gather myself from the floor.

"Viperine I am sick of you disrupting class! Three hours detention!" I sigh. None of the teachers like gorgons... knowing their history of compulsive raping... even though I haven't found anyone I'd even kiss for that matter, the adults always kept their eye on me. I've thought about it all and I don't want to be ruled by hormones. I want someone to love for them, not their body. I've read enough books to know how relations between gorgons and humans/monsters end. Skeletons. Meatless, bloodless, lifeless frames of what used to be.


	2. Falling From The Top (Toralei)

Fuck Me. Can that gorgon get any stupider? If I were pushed out of my desk, whoever did it would be dead meat. I think she's a bit passive for a gorgon. A dammed _royal_ gorgon too. Can't she just get a fucking backbone for once? It's no fun to mess with people that don't bite back you know what I mean? I'm starting to wonder if she's lesbian or something, because I'm getting sick of waiting for her to jump a guy and get expelled. Now _that _would be fun to gossip to Spectra...


	3. Mysteries Unearthed (Deuce)

The cosmos. Space. Time. Love. The purpose of immortality, when all you have to future trip about is pain and disappointment. All of that I might never fully grasp. I almost laugh thinking about if I'll ever be truly happy for some amount of time in the millions and millions of years of my eternal life. All my fault too. I can't wait till the day that Viperine ruins her chance of happiness when she kills someone. No more elated squeals from her about anything. Everyone at her school will _hate _her. At least I won't have to be envious anymore ether. Maybe she'll run away or something like that, and Cleo just might be mine again.


	4. Feathers (Viperine)

Never had I felt this way. Everyone looked just...beautiful to me. Magnificent. The guys mostly. I feel tingley like there's feathers all through out me. One person in particular...

_...Holt Hyde..._

Like I'm hyped up on energy drinks at the sound of his name.

Will this go on forever?!

I secretly hope so.

I'll totally risk being burned if I can kiss him, much less even be touched, even more if I can-

Toralei smacks me in the back of the head, snapping me out of my wonderful daydream. I am so pissed right now I can barely make myself speak. So instead, I slap her so hard she falls on the floor. How did I get so strong suddenly?

"You better step off bitch!" Toralei growls more than says

"well fuck you too!" I say with a cheesy smile. She hisses and punches me. I don't know how I do this but iI take her punch with a straight face. "you're lack of strength is sad." I shoot back once more

I notice her bleeding nose and I laugh. "You're totally going to pay for this!" Toralei screams. "You ruined my favorite shirt by making me bleed!" I roll my eyes. Where did all this confidence pop up from? "Sorry you don't know how to clean things because all you do is sit on your fat lazy butt all day doing nothing."

She walks away like the fashionista kitty she is.


	5. As If I'm In The Woods (Viperine)

I thought this sudden burst of adrenalin was over. It was for the moment, but new sensations struck me like lightning. _Hunger. Thirst. _

It was like I could see the veins of all I passed. Hear the blood rushing through them. Their flesh got me thinking like this too. All I could comprehend was how much I _wanted _them. Almost a... a... _need._

What is wrong with me?

I might never know. But I do know is I've never wanted to have Holt Hyde to myself more than I did now...


	6. Awnsers (Viperine)

I bless whoever invented the iPad. Perfect for looking up what my problem is. Then it all hits me...

_No. Fucking. WAY! _

I run into the nearest girls bathroom and look at my teeth in the mirror. _Fangs._ The sudden craving for blood and flesh. It all. Makes. Sence. All that confidence. All that _want._ I look at my eyes. _Slit pupils_. I feel the room grow darker as I fall to the floor and slip into unconcessness.


	7. Simple (Holt)

Being royalty isn't what it's all cracked up to be. Weird, over-fancy names, pressure to rule when your parents die and to have a wife and kids with in months of their death, sometimes even weird powers goverment wise and... well, "magic" wise. Take me, a fire elemental, who has the right to destroy all life as anyone ever knew it, if I want to.

**Chapter 7**

Seeing that gorgon, Viperine pass out at the sight of her own fangs, was pretty shocking. First of all, she was in the girls bathroom so could I go in there and...? I don't know, help her by... somehow? Second, she was a little scary being a gorgon and all but... she completely turned me on. So I walked in there, and pulled her up and held her. "Viperine?" I shook her. Once. Twice. A third time. Viperine's eyelids fluttered open and she stared at me and made a sort of surprized squeak. I let go of her and she started acting a little jittery. "H-h-h hi" she said. "Are you feeling okay?" I respond. "It's complicated..." she mumbled, barely audible. This could be the one chance I get to make a move. I see her eyes, her pupils are slit, like a cat's. I don't care though. "I've gotten really good at understanding 'complicated'." I say. She sighs."I'm starting to 'become of age' but I don't want to because... I could hurt you... and what I really mean is that I'm in love with you, Holt." Her eyes are welling up with tears. "And I know you could never love me back..." Viperine's crying now, and I wipe away her tears with the back of my fingers. " I've loved you since the first time I saw you." I wisper into her ear as I embrace her. As soon as she looks up at me I begin to kiss her.


	8. Floating (Viperine)

Holt holds me in his arms, and _kisses me. _He lifts me up, because he's easily six inches taller than me.

I am no longer held by gravity. It's like this release to the stars and planets that I could fly to if I please.

But I want to stay, if I could live here with this sort of luxury.

At least that's my perception of this moment.

Nothing could ruin this.

Except the sound of a phone taking pictures. And the sound of hysterical meow-laughter. "So I see you've lured in your first meal!" Toralei says through an evil smile. "Can I have some pics of his skeleton when you're done? Spectra'll want to be all over this one, so I thought I'd help her a little!" I just want to kill myself now. Or her. I slip out of Holt's arms and start running. "Wait!" I hear Holt yell to me. I keep going, all the way to my house, leaving footprints embedded in the concrete sidewalk.


	9. Realizations (Viperine)

I slam the door to my room, and fall onto my bed and cry. The feathers have turned into needles.

I am once more bound to earth.

Because everything is _ruined._

The pain is too much.

I feel myself falling to sleep, falling into what I hope is eternal darkness...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Dream)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sand beneath my feet, I dive into the cold water. _

_I feel the feathers inside me once more... Holt's fingers inlaced in mine... I'm shivering in anticipation._

_Suddenly he's gone. I swim to the shore and look down to see my hands covered in bright scarlet blood._

_In front of me is his remains, most of his flesh and entrails, torn from his body. _

_I see my reflection in the water. Holt's blood, and bits of his muscle are around my mouth, my fangs are stained_

_with blood._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm going to be sick. I look in the closest mirror and there's no blood on my fangs or hands. Good. So I didn't murder the love of my life. I walk into the kitchen to see my mom making sausage and eggs. Everything about her screams, _Beautiful. Raident. Delicate. _I can't see how I was conceived with out her being killed. I picture the blood again as she sets the food down on the table in front of me. I go over to the sink and retch. "Whats wrong?" she asks. she sounds concerned. I tell her about the dream. She looks as if it was all normal. "Your father is a man and he couldn't hurt me, so I know you can't hurt _Holt_ because you obviously love him." What she said did make sense. Male gorgons were more agressive than female ones. "And besides, to keep your hunger under control..." she grabs another plate of sausage that are hardly cooked. Raw meat? How am I supposed to eat raw meat? Even though it sounds really good...

I take one and eat it. It taists good so I take another. And another. Three more. Before I know it, I've cleared the whole plate, and I hardly feel full. I realize the time and rush to get ready, because I have a plan...


	10. Never Saw That One Coming (Toralei)

I'd never think she'd come and get it on purpose. Well, she did. Everyone knows you go in a stall to make out. _Duh!_

I wish I would have taken a pic of her face when she saw me. All I need now is one more pic of her sucking face with some other guy, and I can send it all in to Spectra. Holt isn't going to be here today, I know it.  
His dead body will be too busy being raped over and over again. Viperine'll probably use it untill it's a skeleton. Then she'll lure another one in and do the same. That's why it didn't surprize me to see her walking down the hall looking like a slut.


	11. Lipstick (Viperine)

Did I like dressing up? Not really. _So why did I dress like this?_

Because this is a pretty hot pink knee-length dress and I like it.

_Maybe to get Holt caught up to my mood too..._

What am I thinking? I don't know at this point. My mom is right. I won't kill Holt.  
I take a deep breath as I walk up to Holt at his locker. He looks happy to see me. I wave, and smile back. "Hey Viperine!" I blush a deep pink. "Hi Holt! Do you want to...uh...come to my house after school?" I say awkwardly. "Sure!" He replies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(later after school)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm rushing home to get ready for Holt to come over. What to wear? I decide for simple hot pink underwear underneath a black tank top and white shorts. I hear a knock at the door but I ignore it. My mom answers the door and it's Holt. I run down the stairs of my loft and meet Holt at the door. I take his hand in mine and lead him into my room up on the loft. "I'm glad you came." I say shyly. "Me too." He says. We stand there in silence. I sit down on the bed and Holt sits next to me. "What should we-" He cuts me off with a kiss. He lies back onto the bed and before I know it he's taking my cloths off, so I do the same back. So here we are... skin touching... kissing... so close to what I've desired for the past two weeks... but not quite there. Just perfect...


	12. Sunlight (Viperine)

Fridays will never be the same ever again. I'll always remember them as good days, and not because they're the start of the weekend, but because of last night. Waking up, alone, I had to question if I had been dreaming. It was all too real to be a dream. especially seeing the texts that Holt sent me. And the memories. My choice in nightwear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Toralei)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He's. _Alive?!_ But how?! Okay. I think I need to start messing with the "evidence".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Viperine)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My father looks...mad? Disappointed? Disgusted?

"..._Envious..."_ I feel his hatred shoot through me like dozens of razor-sharp knives. Then the weakness sets in. I feel my legs give out and I clatter to the floor. Here I am. Dying on the floor. After the best night in all of my sixteen years. Not without a fight.

It's like a warmth. A fire.

A wave of rebellious strength.

An explosion of all my hate and love. My fear and courage. My calmness and panic.

The whole of my being turning into an electric field of power. All of it burning deep into his soul, body and mind.

I hope it hurts.

He stumbles back and I rise from the hardwood, shaking. My mother is just walking in to the hallway now, and she appears puzzled. I bite down so hard on my tongue that it bleeds. I feel the tears overflowing out of my eyes.

_"crying is a weakness you know"_

_"at least I actually **have** feelings unlike some of us..."_

_" 'feelings' are a obstical"_

"Get out of my head!" I scream, running to my room to cry my eyes out for the second time this week.

"Tormenting your own daughter... despicable!" my mom says.

I feel like if I try to stop crying, I'll cry harder. I hear a knock at the door. "C-come in." I rasp. It's my mom.

"What's so wrong with me?" I sob into her shoulder as she hugs me. "It's what's wrong with me. You never did anything. I'll tell you more about it when your older."


	13. Alone (Cleo)

As I'm watching Viperine run out the door, I sit here with only my thoughts to keep my company. "You're doing this to yourself." I say to the not so empty room. I'm never fully alone. Not with Deuce watching my mind. It's a pleasant feeling. I sigh. Listening to the clock ticks gets old...

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The sound is truly maddening now.

Baking a cake is interesting to do though... Any sort of cooking is...


	14. Disturbing (Viperine)

I shouldn't have looked on Spectra's blog today. Because what I saw was mortifying. And grotesque. The look on Toralei's face told me she had everything to do with this. "Like your page?" she sneered. I don't know whats up and what's down. I grab her shoulders and shake her. "So I did kill him?! I don't know at this point, because I'm such an idiot like you!" I scream. She hits me with her iPad. I hurl it into the wall and it sticks there. Her eyes widen when she looks at my hands. In the place of nice, painted, rounded off fingernails, are razor-like thin, pointed fingernails. I look as dumbfounded as her. "Why would you put such a horrible pic online?" I say. "Because everyone needs to know that you _should be_ expelled. You're a killer!" Toralei screeches back. "So are you! All cats do is kill mice. With their _mo__uths!_" I say with a smirk. Toralei pulls her iPad out of the wall and storms off.


	15. Revenge (Toralei)

All I did was knock out her boyfriend and put a bit of special effects make up on him, took some pictures, and e-mailed the to Spectra. Okay, so maybe the pics were a _little _graphic, but did she really have to scratch up my iPad case? The damn thing cost me fifty bucks. Whatever though. At least I got it all on the internet. Viperine'll get expelled, and I'll be happy. Thank my lucky stars that spaghetti sauce actually looks like blood when you mix it with bleach...


	16. Dreams (Viperine)

Falling on a bench outside the school and crying untill I was exhausted wasn't a part of the plan for my day...

And when I was exhausted.

I fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**I awake in my bed, hearing voices downstairs laughing. I recognize them... My mom... My dad... _Holt..._  
I jump out of bed to find I'm wearing my hot pink silk nightgown, so I put on a lace robe. Almost running down the loft's stairs, I don't realize when I've reached the bottom. I throw myself on the couch where Holt is sitting, making the couch tilt back for a moment to make a soft thud when its front legs fall to the floor again. I lean into him and sigh happily. I hug my mom, and my dad, kiss Holt's cheek, and sit again. "I'm so happy to be home!" I cry. "Holt found you sleeping on a bench, are you okay? What happened?" my mom asks. "Nothing much, I cried myself to sleep that's all." I say matter-of-factly like. "I'm hyper because everyone I love is in the place I love the most!" And I really meant it. "Toralei put a bunch of bad pictures on the internet..." I say as I show them all the pictures. "That's what happened." Mymom looks shocked. "Viperine... we have some good and bad news..." she says slowly. "What is it?" I ask. "Bad news... Holt's homeless... good news... he's going to live with us!" I feel like I'm dreaming. "Do you want to show him his room?" I take Holt's hand egarly and lead him to the loft. I open the door across from mine and show him the room. The door creaks loudly so I put some vasiline on the hinges. "This room is really nice." I tell him. "It's perfect!" he replies, lifting me up and kissing me. After he sets me down, I pull him into my room and shut the door. I get into my covers on my bed and shiver. "Cold in here isn't it?" I say, shaking. "Yeah it is..." he responds, stripping down to his underwear. I flip open the other side of the bed, and Holt climbs in with me. He wraps his arms around me. "Still cold?" he asks. I reply by snuggling into him and letting sleep take over.


	17. Mornings (Deuce)

I awake to a shooting pain, starting in my lower regions to my fingernails, to my teeth. Weird.  
Turning over, I run my hand down Cleo's shoulder. She doesn't move. Then I see the blood, the bruises. Her skin is black and blue in most places, Cleo's wrists, her left cheekbone. A deep bite mark in her throat, she's so pale from all the blood loss. Kicking my way free from the silk, I feel her heart. Still beating. faintly though

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(Flashback)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Quite delicate, the other monsters are." Said the queen. "All the more reason to tear them to shreds."  
It was my sixteenth birthday. I had been dreading and anticipating this day for about three years. Hearing the horror stories from friends and family of what being sixteen entailed. I found out the hard way... Sixteen was the age of an adult in my kingdom and village, and if one was a male, rape and cannibalism was legal...

I'd never forget the screams, or the blinding pleasure.

Untill I saw Cleo...  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She wakes up, snapping me out of my daydream. Cleo begins to cry as soon as I look at her. "Whats wrong?" I ask, seriously wondering if she'd hit her head last night. "I-it's just something stupid..." she stutters. "I miss the times without your fear of hurting me..."


	18. Losing It (Cleo)

I knew why I fell apart. It was because I would never see those beautiful emerald eyes glow again. Never feel such warmth and pleasure and love. I'd just lost the one thing I could enjoy with Deuce, because I knew I was taking his pain and hunger away. Now it was gone, because I'm weak and incapable of taking a beating. A pleasant beating.  
I figure I should take a shower now, and just stay in bed and cry myself to sleep, because there's nothing better to do at three AM...


	19. Questions (Cleo)

There's only one known way to discover immortality. Stab yourself in the heart, and if you don't die, your immortal.  
If I;m only mortal, I didn't have much to look forward to anyways. Taking the sharpest kitchen knife, I hold it to my bare chest, then pushing it deep into my heart...

I see the blood gushing from the wound.

Why haven't I died yet?

It's a little... peculiar... to watch my heart beating on with such a slit in it.

Pulling the knife out, the cut begins to heal slowly. I wonder what Deuce'll think of all of this...


	20. Regeneration (Cleo)

As I turn around, I see Deuce, his face twisted in agony. "Sorry!" I say, covering myself with a towel, trying to dry the blood. I sigh, look up at him, and start towards the bed sleepily. "Were you trying to kill yourself?" he asks. "Maybe." I respond. "Suicide isn't a choice for me, being immortal... and with you forever... well, good night I guess." The next thing I knew, Deuce was leaning over me... eyes glowing, begging for more. I gave it to him gladly.


	21. Changing (Deuce)

Why have I been so much more violent lately? I mean really, holding Cleo down, then to have a good night kiss turn more intense than it should have. At least she enjoys this craziness. Having Cleo anywhere close, is enough to start it. Damn.

I do hate to admit that I love it.

Maybe I'm over thinking this. Absence makes the heart grow fonder right?

_"Wrong. I feel it too."_

_"Viperine?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"It's because you're young."_

_"Wow. Advise? Maybe you don't hate me as much as I thought!"_

_"I never hated you. I hated the pain I used to be in."_

_"Love you. See you in the morning Dad."_

_"Love you too." _Cleo looks at me and smiles. "I knew you'd fix that relationship someday! Awkward make up though..."


	22. Hesitation (Viperine)

Just waking up to the all too overwhelming scent of blood, is never enjoyable. Springing from the sheets, I race down the stairs to the kitchen. It's coming from the sink, so I cautiously tip-toe over and take a look.

My mother's blood.

On a knife.

The worst pain rips through my throat.

My knees hit the floor, as I scream and cry.

I don't care if I wake anyone up at this point. The sorrow that consumes me, isn't ever going to go away. Who did this? I'll kill them myself if I have to. I hear the creak of Holt's door. Footsteps. I barely take in the worried murmurs from whoever's around me over the pounding pulse in my ears. I know I'll take down who did this with their own weapon. I feel myself being picked up and shaken so I open my eyes to my father.

"She's dead! Mom's dead!" I wail.

"What do you mean?" He responds

"L-look!" I stutter between gasps of air.

Holt picks up the knife and studies it. But in that moment, I realized the killer, so I yanked it away.

"You!" I screech. "You beat her so bad but you didn't want me to know so you killed her!" I point the knife at my Dad.

Suddenly my Mom is in front of me. "I was testing if I was immortal!" she says. I drop the blade, and hug her tight. "Sorry about that." I say, slipping away and running back to my room to get dressed. Holt follows me. "Are you okay?" he asks. I wrap my arms around him. "Now I am." I respond as I lean in for a kiss. Within five minuets, this is getting a little crazy. I pull away only to be swept back in by Holt's arms. "I'm fine." he reassures me. "If you say so." I say back as I fall onto him as he leads me to the bed and falls back.


	23. Perfection (Viperine)

I never thought I could blush harder than I did when throwing Toralei's iPad into the wall.

I couldn't have ever been more wrong.

I'm not sure if it were out of embarrassment or what, but I liked it. _A lot. _Probably from the shock of Holt's sudden wildness. Truth be told, I like wildness. But then again... I did not want to be caught naked with a guy by my mom or dad...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking downstairs, after I had made myself reluctantly get Holt to let go, I see my Mom and Dad with suitcases by the door. Then I remember. They're going to Hawaii for the whole summer! Then I remember that Holt and I are on summer break...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I can't wait untill they're gone...


	24. Risks (Viperine)

As fast as they packed, they are gone. And we are completely alone... The stupid thing was that I'm _still_ red in the face. Why is that? Well I don't care about it anymore the second I find myself in Holt's arms again. I mean, damn, if there is anytime for craziness it's now. So, I don't think twice when I slide my hand down the side of his boxers. Now this is the true definition of perfect. He leans over me and kisses me. I realize I'm laying on my bed, I guess I was too busy thinking to see that he had carried me upstairs. But I do remember putting on my fanciest underwear just for this exact reason: we've never been this far.


	25. Different (Holt)

Just as Viperine's hand meets my skin, I feel the most familiar tingle... But I don't say anything because I know how she is about that kind of stuff. I never could of thought I could love a person so much. So many thoughts, so little time to think, so many sensations to be wonderfully distracting... it's nice. I've gotten used to the texture of her skin, so everything's cool. Listening to her racing heart tells me she feels the same. Viperine, blushing so hard, was a mix of funny and a bit of a turn on. At least she'd cooled down in between now and then. Now of course I'm the one on fire... literally. I can't actually burn anything unless I want to, so I hope this goes on forever...


	26. Just a little update (me)

Hello guys! It's me, Lunar! I just wanted an opionin on wether or not I should contenue Breaking Traditions while I'm writing Roses and Blood, or put Breaking Traditions "on hold" and finish Roses and blood.

************************Leave a review telling me what you think!**************************************

lots of lovez, - Lunar


End file.
